


Blues in the Night (My Lusus Done Tol' Me)

by Sven_Wolfstrom92



Category: Homestuck
Genre: I Don't Even Know, Other, Randomness, Song Lyrics, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 08:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10849875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sven_Wolfstrom92/pseuds/Sven_Wolfstrom92
Summary: I don't even know...Parody of the song Blues in the Night (My Mamma Done Tol' Me) by Ray Charles and a whole mess of other people... Tweaked to fit Homestuck standards (basically any troll)





	Blues in the Night (My Lusus Done Tol' Me)

My lusus done tol’ me  
When I was a wiggler  
My lusus done tol' me  
A matesprit’s gonna sweet talk and give you the big eyes  
But when the sweet talking's done  
A matesprit is a two-face, a worrisome thing  
Who'll leave you to sing the blues in the night

Now the rain's a-fallin’  
Hear the train a-callin, "whoo-ee!"  
My lusus done tol' me  
Hear that lonesome whistle blowin' 'cross the trestle, "whoo-ee!"  
My lusus done tol' me  
A-whooee-ah-whooee ol’ clickety-clack's  
A-echoin’ back the blues in the night

The evenin’ breeze'll start the trees to cryin'  
And the moon'll hide it's light  
When you get the blues in the night  
Take my word, the mockingbird'll sing the saddest kind of song  
He knows things are wrong, and he's right

From Alternia to Skaia  
From Earth to the Veil  
Wherever the four winds blow  
I been in some strange worlds  
And heard me some big talk  
But there is one thing I know  
A matesprit’s a two-face, a worrisome thing  
Who'll leave you to sing the blues in the night

The evenin' breeze'll start the trees to cryin'  
And the moon'll hide it's light  
When you get the blues in the night  
Take my word, the mockingbird'll sing the saddest kind of song  
He knows things are wrong, and he's right

From Alternia to Skaia  
From Earth to the Veil  
Wherever the four winds blow  
I been in some strange worlds  
And heard me some big talk  
But there is one thing I know  
A matesprit's a two-face, a worrisome thing  
Who'll leave ya to sing the blues in the night  
Yes, the lonely, lonely blues in the night


End file.
